Reaching Out To You
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Sequel to Let's Dance. After Vexos and King Zenoheld's defeat, Keith has indicated that Mira is feeling left out, since their father is gone. So, he and his comrades sets up a unique surprise for her. Can Mira's heart be restored with a date of a mystery man of whom she is into? Dan X Mira, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**Reaching Out To You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan/Battle Brawlers/New Vestroia/Gundalian Invaders. Nor any of the characters or the Bakugan, themselves. Only the respective company, does. This story takes place after the last episode (New Vestroia). Plus, it's also a sequel to "Let's Dance." Dan X Mira, pairing. Read & Review, please!

Since defeating the Vexos, along with the demise of Prince Hydron, King Zenoheld and Professor Clay, everything had returned to normal from both Planet Earth and all of the Bakugan. They've regained their captured Bakugan, when the Vexos invaded the Bakugan homeland and snatched them for their own diabolical creation: Cyborg Bakugan.

In the end, the Vexos were defeated by the Bakugan Resistance including two former members, Spectra and Gus, when Dan and his comrades destroyed a new weapon made by the sinister King Zenoheld.

Although everyone is resuming their normal lives, only one individual hasn't been able to get rid of the empty emotion that's breaking its heart out after witnessing the loss of a parent. That person is Mira Fermen. Despite living with her brother, now known as Keith rather than Spectra, along with Baron, Ace and Gus, she looks out at the window in space and a look of sadness fills up her pretty face. She recalls the incident, that occurred after the Vexos' defeat when her father risked his life to save her and witnessing some hidden info regarding a war from within the Bakugan. As tears begins to build up her eyes, Keith kneeled down next to her and wondered of what is going through her mind.

"You don't seem to be yourself, are you?"

She opened her eyes, which were covering with tears and replied back by shaking her head. "No, I'm not."

Gus stared at her complexion and found out the problem. "Oh, I know what the problem is."

"Huh? Don't tell me. It's about him, isn't it?" asked Ace.

"I'm afraid so. She's thinking about her father. I just can't imagine how much pain she's going through right now."

Keith didn't take lightly of his remark and as he stood up, he walked on over to him and responds. "Listen, you just mind your own business. As far as I'm concerned, we'll need to come up with a plan and enlighten her up a bit with something."

"And, what might that be?" thought Baron.

"Simple. Dan Kuso. Who else?"

Not only was Mira shocked, but so were the rest of them about his idea of lifting his sister's downside.

"Are you serious? I mean, he's with Runo. What makes you think, that she wants to see him? It doesn't add up."

He looked at his sister for a moment, feeling quiet and forlorn, than turned back to Ace before calling Gus and Baron into a small and private huddle. "Has your mind gone off the deep end or something? She has a bit of fondness for him, since they first met. So, what I'm suggesting, is for her to meet up with Dan and..."

"Ask him for a date! I knew it!" As Gus made a small chuckle, Keith became furious and cloaked him in the head.

"Doesn't anyone ever told you, to shut up? We need to contact him from here to Earth, but we need to surprise her first."

"How can we do that? Only Marucho has the ability to transmit an interdementional transport" told Baron.

This made Keith smile. "I think, I have an idea."

During the scuffle of it all, Mira was left curious as to what they're really up to. _"What's going on? Does this have to do with me? Whatever it is, I don't like this."_

While she was left searching for some answers, back on Earth, Dan was relaxing with his friends, Shun and Marucho inside his bedroom. They were having some snacks and drinks, that his mom had provided him with and were discussing about their hard-fought victory they've gained against the Vexos.

Dan peered at his Bakugan ally, Drago and spoke to him. "That had to be intense, wasn't it Drago?"

"Indeed, it was, Dan. However, even though that we've defeated Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld by destroying the Alternative System, Professor Clay was also gone."

He sighed. "It must've been hard for Mira, after what went down back there. I wonder, if she had gotten over it."

Having his arms folded, Shun replied. "I'd say, it's even." As he looked out the window, he continues. "There's no telling, whether she moved on or not. Either way, she has her brother."

"Yeah. I can't believe, of how difficult it was for her. If it were Keith, it would've been much worse."

Before long, Marucho interjected. "Hey, Dan! You've got mail!"

"Me? From who?" he asked.

As the young whiz kid tapped into Dan's computer, he gasped to see who the sender was. "It's...It's from Keith."

"Wh-What? What's this, about?" He stared at Drago.

"Don't look at me."

Shun narrowed his eyes. "It's probably a Bakugan battle request."

"You think? Let's just see and find out." Dan sat down on the chair and motioned to the e-mail. As he clicked on it, an on-screen image of Keith was shown right in-front of him, Marucho and Shun.

"Greetings, Dan. Did I come at a bad time?" He waved to them.

"K-Keith?"

"Whoa! He's transmitting to you from Interspace!"

As for Keith, he wasn't too thrilled of their amazement. "I'm not that amused. This doesn't reflect on you, Marucho and especially you, Shun." He points at his target, while on-screen. "This is about you...Dan."

"Eh? Why, me? If it's a Bakugan Battle..."

Unfortunately, Keith cuts him off. "You're wrong! It's my sister, Mira and she's feeling left-out."

"Left-out? What do you mean?" Dan didn't know what to say, as Keith pressed on and explained the situation.

"Ever since our dad's gone, I was strong enough to shake the cobwebs off my head. But as for Mira, she's still tangled up in her own thoughts."

"I'm still not convinced. Anything else, that I need to know?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. I want Marucho to activate the interdementional transport and meet up with Mira. That is, if you can take her out on a date" says Keith, smiling.

Dan scratched his head and was left clueless about his favor, regarding his sister. "I-I don't know about you but, this may sound bad. If Runo and Julie, see me with Mira, they'll go crazy on me."

He responded. "Don't worry about it. I'll have Ace and Baron, sort this out for you. But right now, I want Marucho to activate the interdementional transport and meet up with my sister. All I want is for her, to be happy again. Just like, when I removed my identity as Spectra and sided with you."

"That's fine by me. Now, where can I see her?" asked Dan.

With a smile on Keith's face, he replied back to him. "The park, as usual."

After hearing his answer, Dan smacked himself on the forehead. "Aw, man! That's the same place, that I had with Runo."

Marucho piqued up. "Relax, Dan. I'm certain, that your date with Mira will go swell for you."

Keith nodded. "Than, it's settled."

Later on, they're all stationed at the lab where the interdementional transport machine is being operated by Alice's grandfather, Michael and is there to assist them.

"First off, it's almost set and once it does, your date with Mira will be ready in no time."

"Which reminds me, Dan." Shun turned to his comrade. "You need to be at the park, right about now."

"Huh? What for?"

"We don't want to spoil the surprise for her, when she sees you" informed Marucho. "Hurry up!"

By taking his word, he heads out and goes straight to the park.

Back at the laboratory, Michael begins to operate the machine. "Okay, now let's run it."

While he starts typing in the exact co-ordinates, over at Interspace, Keith, Baron and Gus perform the same routine together with their portal. As for Mira, she's being consoled by Ace. However, she has no idea that they have something in-store for her, in order to turn her life around.

"How do you feel, Mira?"

"A little better. But, I'm still feeling left out after what happened to my dad. I mean, why did he go back there before the whole station blew up?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." He gives her a small black cloth. "Here, put this on."

"Why?" she raised her eyebrow, in confusion.

"Just put it on and you'll see."

She took a deep breath and answered. "Fine. Whatever it is, I may not like it." She placed the black cloth on her eyes and wrapped it around her head in a knot. After she was finished, Ace escorts her to Keith and his co-horts to the portal.

As he sees Ace helping his sister by the hand while being blindfolded, he turns back to the monitors and makes some last minute adjustments until the portal was functioning and appeared right in-front of them. He than, calls out to her and hoping to help ease the pain of her lost father.

"Mira, hold out your hand."

She reached her hand out and as he grasps it, he whispered in her ear. "I've got something special for you."

She smiled with excitement and was eager to know more. "Really? What is it? Tell me."

"Don't get too excited. Ace, Gus, Baron, come with me. We're leaving this facility, for now."

Upon hearing her brother, Mira gasped. "What? But, why?"

He gripped her hand and replied. "I'll explain later. Now, let's go."

They all go through the portal and abandon their facility from Interspace. By the time they got out, they're being greeted by none other than Shun, Marucho and also, Michael.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" says Gus.

Shun had his arms folded. "Can't say the same for you."

As Baron brushed himself off, he responded. "So, where's Dan?"

"I believe that he's at the park, right now" answered Marucho.

"Why would he be over there?" Ace than, quietly whispers into Marucho's ear. "Oh, he's waiting for Mira on a date, am I right?" He winked his eye at him.

"Uh...yeah, that's right."

"What are you doing?" grunted Keith, catching their little prep talk.

Unfortunately for Ace, he was unable to reply back and so, Keith grabs him by the shirt and glared at him in the eye.

"Don't spoil the surprise on Mira, okay? It'll make things worse for her!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"That's easy for you to say."

Later on, Mira interrupted, while still blindfolded. "Hey, mind telling me where we at?"

"You'll find out, soon enough." Gus than, turned his attention to Keith and informed him relating to meeting with her special friend. "Keith, how long can we occupy her until he's ready?"

"Once Ace and Baron settle things with his other friends, Julie and Runo, we'll insure that everything will go off without a hit."

"Than, what are we all waiting for? Let's get to work!" told Marucho to everyone.

As for Mira, she felt a small chill coming from down her spine about what they're really up to. _"I don't think, that I'm going to like this."_

Meanwhile, Dan arrives at the park and sat down on the bench. As he looks up at the sky above with the sun shining brightly on his face, he remembers the times that he's had when he first encountered with Mira and developed a mutual but strong bond. By going down memory lane, he sighed to himself and took a moment of how to rebuild Mira's broken heart after losing her father. "Dealing with Julie was no problem, but for Mira, that's another story. Having to go through something like this, won't be easy." He sighed. "I just hope, that Ace and Baron told Julie and Runo about her dad."

It looked as though his intentions were correct. Both Ace and Baron are briefly discussing with Julie and Runo about it. They were visibly shaken to hear the unsettling news, that happened to Mira and Keith's father.

"You heard us. Not only was the Alternative System including Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld destroyed, but also Professor Clay. Just think, of how miserable she is, right now."

"Yeah. And, the only way for her to happy again is when she meets up with Dan. In other words, she's unaware of the fact that she'll be having an outing with him."

Julie became concerned, regarding Mira's downside. "Oh, dear. That's awful for her." Than, she smiled. "But at least, she's going out with Dan. Isn't that exciting?"

Runo, on the other hand, disagrees with her opinion. "That's your evaluation, not mine!"

"Hey, why the long face?" thought Ace.

She continued. "I'm still not convinced, as to why he's asking her out. It doesn't make any sense."

Baron unveiled the truth. "Simple. It was Keith's idea. The man who was originally Spectra. Not to mention, that he also carried Tigrera."

"A-Are you...serious?"

He explained, further on. "Very. Ever since from what went down at Bakugan Interspace, Keith had noticed that Mira was feeling withdrawn because of what happened to their dad, Professor Clay. So, he devised a plan of how to lift the heavy weight from her shoulders and that's when he made a request to Dan of having a date with her. That way, she won't feel left out anymore."

After she understood the method of Dan dating with Mira including her original Bakugan, she became awestruck. "Oh, I see. But, does she know?"

Ace chuckled. "No, not yet. When she does, she'll be really stoked."

While Julie and Runo are now fully aware of the special occasion that Keith had put in place, back at the park, Dan is still sitting on the bench and waiting patiently for Mira to show-up. "It's already been half an hour and no sign of her. I wonder, what's keeping her?" He tilt his head back and try to catch some z's, until he hears some footsteps coming towards his path. He right away looked up and witnessed a great sight. There was Keith walking with Mira and holding her hand, since she's blindfolded. As he stood up from the bench, he gives Keith the thumbs-up and grasped his hand with hers after Keith returned the favor.

Mira felt her hand being held, by someone with a firm grasp and asked. "Keith, can I take off my blindfold now?"

"Allow me to do it. But first, I've arranged a surprise for you with somebody."

She gasped. "W-Who is it? Does it sound like a blind date?"

Dan rolled his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead, in shame.

Whereas Keith, he made a small laugh. "Almost, but not likely." He removes the black cloth, that covered Mira's eyes. When he does, she has them closed until she slowly opened.

At first, it was blurry. But as she re-opens them with a clear view, she became shocked to see Dan not only standing in-front of her, but also holding her hand. A hint of redness was shown on her cheeks.

"Hi, Mira." He smiled at her. "So, ready for your date?"

Mira could feel her heart beating and when she realized that her outing is with him, her smile grew and tears of joy were shown in her blue eyes. She than, pulls his hand and embraced his warmth with hers.

"Take it easy, Mira. You're getting a little emotional on me."

As she wiped her tears, she replied. "Oh, Dan. I can't imagine, of how happy I am right now."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." He later, wrapped his arm around hers, where it made her startled. "Shall we proceed?"

She shyly responds. "S-Sure, Dan. Lead the way."

With that, Dan begins his special date with Mira, in order to lift the negativity from her heart. As Keith observes his sister being with Dan, he smiled to himself with his arms folded.

_"You deserve this, Mira. More than anything."_

During her time with Dan, she rests her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Dan, I really like being with you."

"Thanks, Mira. Same here. It makes me feel relaxed, when you're with me."

Her eyes flashed with greatness, while her cheeks turned red.

As they continue to walk, they both stopped at the grassy hill that's near the lake. She looked at him in the eye and asked.

"Dan...Why do you feel relaxed, when I'm here? Is it..."

By nodding his head, he grasped her hands with his and retorted. "Let me put into terms that, no matter what happens, you'll always have your brother and myself to care about. But more importantly, you're strong, brave and above all...you're very beautiful. And another thing, Mira..."

"Yes?" she was desperate to know his answer and than, with his brown eyes shining and her heart beating rapidly, he spoke these words to her.

"I love you."

The moment she heard him utter those words, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him while she cried happily. "Dan, thank you! I...I...I love you, too."

"I was hoping, you'd say that." After stroking her short orange hair and face, Dan leaned in closer to her and locked his lips with hers. She felt his tongue exploring through her mouth and moaned, deeply. He does the same thing and felt her tongue, going through his. It was very blissful, that they fell on the grass and rolled onto each other until they broke the kiss and catch a breath of fresh air. Dan was on-top of Mira, as they both smiled to each other.

"Mira..."

"Dan. You've really made my day." Her blue eyes were shining, as a warm smile loomed over her face. "Want to try it, again?"

As he looked around and saw no one but Mira and himself, he answered. "If you insist."

He helps her get to her feet and threw his arms around her waist, while she threws hers around his neck, they kissed once more.

Mira's pain and misery were extinguished and from that point on, she became more positive than before.


End file.
